


Ayuda

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Kidnapping, Knife Wound, Reader-Insert, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Ayuda

AYUDA.

For months, the BAU had been attempting to track down an unsub that was targeting them specifically. First, it was just online. The bastard would bounce off proxies all over the world trashing the BAU and their work at every turn, bringing up every mistake they’d ever made - and they’d made a fair few, but they’d always done more help than harm.

Now, whoever this was had made at personal. JJ just knew it had to be them. In the event that anything happened to the boys or Y/N, they were told to send a simple message, Ayuda, Spanish for help, and she’d be on her way. She prayed that the day would never come when she’d have to see that message, but it was here.

AYUDA.

“Hotch, the BAU’s stalker has Y/N,” she said breathlessly as she barged into his office. He was on the phone, but in an instant he hung up and took the cellphone from her hands. 

“That’s Spanish for help.”

JJ nodded. Every possible horrible outcome was playing through her mind. “I told her and the boys to send that if they ever needed me.”

“Give this to Garcia and have her track her down.” Grabbing the phone, JJ spun around on her heels and ran toward the door to find Garcia. “JJ, we’re gonna find her.”

Should she have hope? Or would that hurt more?

Her life was flashing before her eyes as she ran into Garcia’s office. “Penelope, Y/N’s been taken.”

Wordlessly, Garcia took the phone from JJ’s hands, stared at the message then plugged Y/N’s number into the computer to begin tracking.

“Can you find her?” JJ asked. This unsub had been evading us at every turn. I can’t…Garcia, I can’t lose her.”

The technical analyst’s fingers flew across the keyboard at the speed of light. “I’ve been practicing getting faster. I’m gonna find her. I promise, okay?” Her voice was shaky and unsure, but her movements were determined. JJ had to hope this was enough, or she was going to lose the love of her life.

Seconds stretched into hours, or at least it felt like, while she waited for an answer from Garcia. While the rest of the team worked the profile as best they could, JJ paced the hallway outside Garcia’s office. “I’ve got a location!” Garcia screamed. “She’s still moving. She’s in a car headed west on 495. I’ve isolated the cameras along 495, and she’s in 2009 silver Hyundai Sonata. From what I can tell though, she’s not in the car itself, she’d in the trunk. This unsub has never been so careless before. How does she still have her phone on her?”

“I told her to carry two,” JJ said, grabbing the phone and running back toward the round table room. “Garcia got a location. She’s going west on 495.”

The elevators were too crowded, so the entire team ran down the stairs and grabbed their vests on the way. They took two cars which had already been programmed with the moving coordinates on Y/N’s phone thanks to Garcia. 

As they sped down the highway, JJ did her best to resist texting Y/N back. If the unsub realized that she had a second phone on her there was a chance she’d kill her and run, and she couldn’t risk it. “I’m coming for you,” she whispered to herself.

After the unsub pulled off the highway, they made turn after turn, driving into an open clearing with a large barn. It was central to every other body they’d found; it made sense. “Hotch, let me take the lead.”

“No,” he replied. “You know I can’t let you do that.”

When they pulled up to the location, they split up into pairs and entered the barn from different angles. “The infamous BAU!” A female voice boomed from the rafters. “You’ve ruined my life. How does it feel?”

Alana Reilly, wife of infamous serial killer Bryan Reilly, who’d killed 23 women over the course of 10 years, and the BAU had put him away. JJ’s gun trained on her head within seconds, but she was standing behind Y/N with a knife to her throat. “Shoot me and she dies! You took the man I loved from me, so now I’ll take from you!” The knife scraped softly against Y/N’s neck, a streak of crimson blood painting its way across the side of her neck. “I’ve been 10 steps ahead of you for months, I’d enjoy a challenge.” Her eyes pierced JJ’s heart.

Without thinking of the repercussions, JJ holstered her gun and climbed up the ladder to the rafters. “Me for her. You want revenge? Here I am.”

Alana lunged forward, pushing Y/N off the rafters before stabbing the knife forward. Y/N’s ear-piercing scream coaxed JJ forward; she knew that her team would be there to catch the woman she loved. 

Just as Alana’s did, JJ’s anger drove her forward, but unlike JJ, Alana overplayed her hand. The hand holding the knife lunged toward her, but JJ quickly dodged it and kicked her arm, resulting in the knife flying across the barn. 

JJ dipped down and swept her feet from left to right to bring Alana down to the floor, but she wasn’t so easy to get off her feet. Bryan must’ve taught her well before he was caught and put to death. 

Alana pinned her to the floor, her knees placed on either side of JJ’s torso, when suddenly JJ lifted her legs and crisscrossed them in front of Alana’s body, wrenching the unsub off her before she rolled her toward the edge of the rafters. “It’s over,” JJ said. “You’re done.” She kicked with all of her might in an attempt to injure as many people as she could, but it did not good; Morgan grabbed her legs and brought her down to the floor of the barn, where she was handcuffed and taken outside.

Watching as she was taken away, JJ almost tripped into Y/N’s arms while she climbed down the ladder. “You’re okay,” JJ whispered. Her thumb gently slid across the shallow wound on her lover’s neck. Y/N eyes welled up; she was finally able to let go; she was safe. “I’ve got you. I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
